


Dodging Kisses

by Elevensquared



Series: 25 Days of Kisses [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 13 - Deflected Kiss, M/M, Short, kkir25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensquared/pseuds/Elevensquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka is pretty good at dodging kisses when he wants to be.</p><p>For the KakaIru 25 Days of Kisses: Day 13 - Deflected Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dodging Kisses

The substitution jutsu caught Kakashi by surprise. It also, apparently, surprised Pakkun, who looked none too happy about ending up mouth-to-mouth with Kakashi, and was currently bemoaning his fate, paws covering his eyes, as Iruka pulled the door to the bedroom shut behind him, soundly locking Kakashi and the ninken out.

“I didn’t do anything to deserve this,” Pakkun said. “Next time do you think you want to try listening when he says ‘not now’?”

Kakashi ignored him, too busy wondering how Iruka had done it. He hadn't seen Iruka make the hand signs for the jutsu at all. Unless he'd somehow made them one-handed while continuing to grade papers. If so, Iruka was a lot sneakier than Kakashi typically gave him credit for.

Pakkun, noticing Kakashi's increasing grin, said, “Whatever you're planning, I don't want any part in it. You're on your own.”

“Don't worry,” Kakashi said, “I'm just going to find out exactly _how_ good Iruka is at dodging kisses.”


End file.
